


What About the 'Pala?

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Community: holiday_prompts, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Kid Dean Winchester, Prompt Fill, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Wee!Dean doesn't want his favorite girl to be forgotten.





	What About the 'Pala?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Stockings at the Holiday_Prompts at DW.

"We need 'nother one," Dean pointed at the Christmas stockings that Mary was holding.

"We picked the red one for Daddy and a green one for me. You wanted the white one with the puppy and glitter," she showed him each stocking.

"No we _need_ one more," he insisted. 

"Mommy, you forgot the 'Pala. How can Santa leave her stuff if she has no stocking? Santa wouldn't forget her, would he?" Dean couldn't think of anything worse than Santa forgetting his favorite friend at Christmas. He smiled when she added a plaid stocking to the ones already in the basket.


End file.
